Sealed In
by V.9.5
Summary: England adores his children. It's a fact. It's his greatest weapon, and his greatest flaw.
1. Chapter 1

"You know how to control people mummy? Use their fears."

England doesn't dignify his son with a response. The small boy climbs onto his lap and smiles, trying to get his attention. "Mummy!"

"Yes dear?" England asks, and his maternal instincts kick in, wrapping his arms around the small child on his lap with red, crazy eyes.

"You used people's fears to make yourself an empire, didn't you mummy?"

He doesn't answer that question either, choosing instead to tickle Oceania, who collapses into giggles. For a moment, England's mouth twitches. Then the happiness is gone as his son looks back up at him.

"Fear is the key to destroying Eastasia..." He says. "Mummy, can I have a biscuit?"

"No, silly! You just ate."

"But biscuit!" wails Oceania, and England wonders how this small boy could be so threatening, could have destroyed his country, renamed him and turned his home into a prison built especially for him. Oceania begins wriggling like a worm on his lap. "Want biscuit! Biscuit!"

"I'm feeling hungry too," England says thoughtfully. "I think I'll eat up... a little boy." Oceania goes still. "Oceania, do you see any little boys?"

"No," Oceania sings, playing along.

"Well well... I think I'll just have to eat this little boy then - " But Oceania is up and off his lap, running away from him. England grins and runs after him, chasing him through the house until, with a soft tumble, they land on the bed together. Oceania giggles, holding onto England. England nuzzles his cheek and he shrieks. "Nom nom nom!"

"EEEEEEEE!" he squeals, "Don't eat me! I'll be a good boy, promise!"

 _But you weren't good to the rest of the world, were you?_

"Hmm... OK. I'm not so hungry anymore for little boys. In fact, I think I'll have a biscuit!" he says, getting up to go to the kitchen. Oceania scrambles after him, tiny legs barely keeping up. He hangs off England's waist as England gets himself and his son a biscuit.

England looks down to see Oceania cuddling him like a bear. His clothes are soft but they're not that soft. "Hey sweetie, here's a biscuit -"

"I'm hurt."

Instantly, England panics. "Where? Does it hurt bad? Do you need a doctor? Do you need a plaster? Do you want mummy to -"

"So that's your greatest fear," Oceania says, blinking his red eyes at England. "Seeing me get hurt. And by extension, all of your children."

England freezes, but Oceania continues. "So if you don't want me to get hurt, then you won't hurt me will you? That means you won't rebel. That means you can't join the resistance, because the resistance will hurt me. That means you'll be a good mummy and support everything I do, right?"

England is speechless. In one hand he still has the biscuit, which Oceania takes. He eats it, still watching his mother almost innocently, but something dark lurks behind. He takes England's hand and leads him to a room.

"Angleterre?" It's France, tied up and beaten up. He looks up with hope at England. England's barely taken a step towards him when Oceania speaks again.

"You won't speak to him, mummy. Or go to him. He's part of the rebel group. Every word he says to you in French about the rebellion is a hit to me. And everything he does tell you, you say to me."

"Angleterre -" France goes off in French, about where the rebel groups are hiding and what their next attack is. Slowly, Oceania's eyes start bleeding.

"Stop!" cries England, kneeling beside his son, trying to stop the bleeding. "Stop, you're hurting him!"

"He's not hurt," spits France. "Look at him!" And it's true. Oceania hasn't flinched. England stands up.

"What... What else have you go-"

"I see I will have to do this roughly," Oceania sighs. He starts growing. His clothes stretch and in some parts rip, but they were too baggy for him in the first place anyway. Soon he's towering over England as a young man. He glares down at his mother, who is pressed against the wall, looking at his son, terrified. France's shouts go unnoticed.

"You will NOT disobey me. You will stay here, lower your head and remain quiet. If HE -" He points to France - "Tells you anything, you are to tell me, whether it's rebel related or not. You will be silent in the presence of others unless I tell you to speak. And..." He hesitates, then places a hand on his mother's cheek. "If they hurt you... Whether ally or enemy, you must scream out for me. I will not tolerate anyone taking advantage of you."

England nods, voice lost.

"Now, what did the Frenchman tell you about the rebels?"

England gulps. "H-he didn't say anything about them."

Oceania looks down at him, calculating. Then he sighs. "Fine. Because this is the first time, I will not press you for information. You should lie down upstairs. Stress isn't good for your health." The two leave the room, England casting a desperate glance back at France. Oceania is behind him the entire time, and pushes him into the bedroom. "Sleep," he orders, like when he ordered England to sleep when he was taking over the world.

England sits down on the bed, watching as the doors shut with a click. He sees the camera in the corner of the room, watching his every movement. The window is bolted shut and beyond that, the gates stretch high and spiky. Guards patrol the perimeter and there are more cameras outside.

And as he lies down, he realises that he's totally sealed in.


	2. Ending

Oceania dies in his arms.

England holds him until the very last second, clutching onto him, begging him to stay alive, reprimanding him on _what bad manners are these, to die before your own mother -_

But Oceania merely gazes to the sky, eyes unfocused as he slowly becomes more unhinged, his heartbeat slowing, his breathing becoming more laboured.

Around them, bullets are raining down, flesh is being ripped apart and buildings are exploding. Guns turn on people, people turn on ministries, ministries turn on each other. But everyone avoids the grieving mother, the dying son, lying in the middle of the debris of what was once their beautiful home. They exist on another plane to this anarchy, something elegant among chaos.

England's cheeks are stained with tears, sobbing as his arms cradle his baby, head nestled carefully against his arm, just like he was when he was born, so delicate, so dependent on him for warmth and love and everything he would ever need.

But now, England, for all his power, for all his love, he cannot do anything except watch the ground burn and the sky darken with smoke. And he strokes Oceania's cheeks, croons gently, trying to soothe him in his final moments, even though he knows that Oceania can't hear or see him, because his body is eating itself out from the inside.

But suddenly, Oceania's eyes focus onto England, and only a flash of recognition is seen before he is consumed again. England's arms shake, and he sobs even more, no power left in his body anymore - but Oceania took that away anyway. He no longer has the strength of an empire, gone with the creation of Airstrip One.

The world falls silent as the victors make their way towards him, their feet and gazes steady on the bent figure. America no longer exists, neither does France or Canada, but Alfred F Jones, Francis Bonnefoy and Matthew Williams still stand, having waited for the fall of an empire.

England looks up, and watches as the grey hairs fade, the wrinkles smooth themselves out - they are immortal again, just like him. America no longer exists, neither does France or Canada, but they remain, as does their lifeblood and the descendants of their people. They do not speak, observing England with sorrow and anticipation.

Finally, England rises from his grief, standing before them, and the empire lives again.

* * *

 **Just thought the ending was a bit ambiguous for my last, so for everyone who wanted a supposed 'happy' ending, here it is. I might do more snapshots into England's and Oceania's relationship.**

 **I was also planning on having a relationship between England and Eurasia/Eastasia, like both of them want him because he's Oceania's stronghold but obviously Oceania isn't having any of that... But maybe not. Anyway review, follow, favourite, etc.**


End file.
